


Endless Darkness

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Even in space, Lucas North will experience angst.





	Endless Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's What If AU Space Challenge

Lucas North fired rapidly at the two starfighters closest to him.  The first suffered a direct hit, and exploded in a ball of fire; the second was disabled and ceased its chase.  He turned his own starfighter around and pushed the hyperdrive button.  He had no intention of waiting to face the backup fighters he knew would be on their way.

He docked safely in the spaceship and made his way immediately to Section D. 

There his arrival was acknowledged by Commander Pearce.  “Captain North.”

“Sir,” Lucas replied.  “Would you like my report immediately?”

“Captain Carter has just docked.  We shall wait for his arrival and then you can both make your reports.”

Adam Carter was asked to report first, and Lucas listened, waiting for his own turn.  When that came, he was half way through when Pearce interrupted him, “Thank you, North.  You can finish making your report to Captain Myers.  I have things I need to do.”

Lucas watched him leave and then continued with his report.  The three captains, together with Lt Portman and Lt Kaplan, discussed the ramifications of the reports.  Lucas became very aware Ros Myers listened only to Adam Carter and hardly took Lucas’ views into consideration.  By the end of their discussion Lucas was again wondering at his wisdom in returning to Section D after his captivity.

Later, he was staring out of the panoramic windows on one side of the spaceship, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a quiet voice said, “What do you see when you look out there?”

Lucas turned round.  “Darkness.  Endless darkness.”

“You don’t see the stars; the possibilities?”

“What possibilities?  Adam, there aren’t any.”

“Give it time.  You’ve not been back long.”

“That’s what Malcolm said.  But you’re wrong, both of you.  Harry Pearce won’t give me time.  Ros Myers won’t give me time.”  Lucas’ voice rose, and he noticed people turning to look at him.  He stopped talking and stared back out of the window, then continued more quietly, “Maybe they’re right.”

“You’re thinking about the implant.”

“Of course.”

“It’s been de-activated.  Malcolm’s confident it will never work again.”

“I’m not.”

“That’s because you’re the one it affects.  I know you’ve had your trust destroyed, but I have complete faith in Malcolm’s judgement.”

“It would be better if I had it removed.”

“That would kill you.”

“Would that matter?”

“It would matter to me, a great deal.”  Adam put his arms around Lucas and pulled him into a hug. 

Lucas tried to resist, but Adam was clearly determined, and slowly Lucas relaxed against Adam’s chest.

“I don’t know what to do,” Lucas said softly, his voice half-muffled.

“Come back to my cabin, let me look after you.  And just for once, leave the thinking to me.”

 


End file.
